


Bits and Pieces

by Ravin



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 01:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Just a place for any short pieces I write that aren't long enough for their own fic.See chapter titles and summaries for more details.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	1. Budapest - MCU, Clint & Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened in Budapest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8027064&posted=1#cmt8306616): "Marvel’s Avengers, Clint Barton & or / Natasha Romanov, 'you and I remember Budapest very differently'"

“You and I remember Budapest very differently.”

"I definitely remember explosions, loud noises, and a very climatic ending."

"I remember getting shot and having to spend three days hiding in that weird brothel."

"Exactly!"


	2. Oops - MCU, Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes over the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8269752#cmt8269752): Any, any, Mirror Universe

Tony didn't _mean_ to conquer the world. It just kind-of happened. Now that he had though, he saw no reason not to implement a few changes.


	3. Toss a coin to your Witcher - Witcher, Geralt & Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier sings admiration for Geralt's *ahem* hardware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8259512#cmt8259512): Any, any, bawdy songs

"Toss a coin to your Witcher,  
Reward his mighty sword,  
Toss a coin to your Witcher,  
For his shaft of delight-"

"Jaskier!"


	4. List - MCU, Tony/Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pepper has a list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8351928#cmt8351928): Also, will be updating my little list today.

"Also, will be updating my little list today." Pepper's heels clicked as she walked away.

"Aww, Pep," Tony whined, "Not the list."

Pepper threw a smirk over her shoulder back at Tony, "You love my list."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: [Shadow-Ravin](https://shadow-ravin.tumblr.com/), and send me a prompt of your own.


	5. For Love - Hannibal/Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal/Will
> 
> _"Would you love me more if I killed someone for you?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8390328#cmt8390328): would you love me more if I killed someone for you?

"Would you love me more if I killed someone for you?"

"Will, we've talked about this."

"But-"

"Shhh, mylimasis." Hannibal drew Will into his arms and pushed a gentle, bloody kiss onto his lips. The body on the table next to them forgotten.


End file.
